onunnamedfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur Kilis
Arthur Franry Andre Kilis, born April 26, 1995, is an author, actor, and director most known on UnNamed franchise. Early Life Arthur was born on April 26, 1995. He attend GMIM 31 Elementary Shcool, Junior High School 8, and Senior High School 1. Now Arthur currently attend Business program on Samratulangi University. Arthur was UnNamed director. Sometime he alongside with Hamdan and Enji share the co-director title, but sometime Hamdan and Enji just help him. Arthur also appear as main man in all UnNamed frachise. Career '2009-2010 (Video Personality and singing debut)' Arthur first landing role as one of the UnNamed main member and make a Documentary movie. His documentary movie was UnNamed, The Documentary and The Karaoke Scene. His first singing debut on The Karaoke Scene when he sing Teenage Dreams by Katy Perry. '2010-2012 (Film and Directorial debut)' Arthur begin as one of UnNamed active member. He became part of UnNamed first album and also three Extended Play. On beginning 2012, Arthur landed his first movie "We Found Love". He appear as the secondary antagonist character. This movie released on beginning of March. On the same year, Arthur also make cameo appearance on Natalia's debut film "You're Not Belong With Me". Later on summer, Arthur just confirmeed he will directing his next movie which he also appear. Later the movie title is confirmed "Song From The House". This movie landed as Arthur first directorial debut and his first leading role on movie. Arthur later said he's not leaving music career and not leaving UnNamed as result he became UnNamed leader at the end of 2012. '2012-2014 (UnNamed Director, Business project, and more music)' At the end of 2012, Arthur confirmed himself as UnNamed Director. Arthur also landed his promotional single with Vanessa Palilingan "You Can Fly". On the 2013 early, Arthur just give information he will directing his next movie and also appear as main character. This new movie also will cast all 9 UnNamed member including their reccuring and some guest member. Finally the movie title is revelaed as "Us, The Movie". Arthur also make appearance in short comedy title "Funny Ads". His role was the salesman/salesspoken. Later Arthur say will not directing new movie after Us, The Movie release and will focus on his business project, education, and his new album. He signed for full album and about to come out sometime later on the fall. Arthur also agree to appear on UnNamed, The Documenter Winter Holiday or known as UnNamed, The Documenter 2 with whole UnNamed gang. Arthur might reprise his role on Song From The House 2. Arthur star as animated series High School Story main character Art. It was his first voice role. Arthur landed on role in upcoming comedy movie "About My Cafe". Arthur confirmed that the sequel for Song From The House and Us, The Movie might come on 2015 summer. '2014-present (Focus on Acting and UnNamed hiatus)' Arthur confirmed that he already signed with two big project for summer. Arthur will make appearance on upcoming horror thriller movie "The Time" and also will star as main character on upcoming comedy musical series called "On Track" co-star Aron Kaligis. Arthur also released his single (Trust In Me feat. Hamdan) and expected to release his debut album on fall. On late April, Arthur stated that he might do hiatus with UnNamed. This rumour confirmed by the cancellation of Song From The House 2 and the untitled sequel of Us, The Movie. Later on mid May, Arthur reveal maybe the movie will come out on 2015 summer and 2016 winter. His second single music video star Visilia (Every Breath You Take). Arthur show with Aron got cancelled. Arthur confirm on early 2015 that Song From the House sequel is cancelled. Us, The Movie 2 will eventually happen sometimes between 2016-2017. On April 2015, Arthur is report to be part of untitled sci-fi adventure film. Arthur also will release compilation album titled The Soundtrack that consist songs from movie soundtrack. When UnNamed hiatus start from 2016, Arthur will focusing on his education and business project more. On January 2016, Arthur is cast as scientist for sci-fi adventure's Welcome to Yesterday. As of this film might release before 2016 summer. On March 8th, Arthur is set to appear in comedy film "House of Murder". Discography UnNamed Discography UnNamed Discography Arthur Discography Filmography Trivia *Arthur tweet a lot, this is his twitter https://twitter.com/kilisarthur%7C@kilisarthur *Arthur was male lead. But sometime Arif or Hamdan take that position. *He has four dogs. His two dogs die and make him just had two more dogs now. *He appear in more film than his Co-UnNamed group. *His voice type is baritone. *He's favorite song to sing is every song from Queen and Pitbull. *Often belt on several UnNamed song beside Hamdan, Sari, Emon, and Alin. . Gallery Arthur.jpg Wiki-background DSC 2835.jpg E48.jpg Xox.jpg